


Wormy and Tucker divorce

by Anonymous



Category: Closed Species - Fandom, RayneCloud_Creations
Genre: M/M, WARNING: has depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Uh-oh! Tucker bad has of the sex ! Time for an move on, but Wormy has going no with fight?
Relationships: Wormy/Tucker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Wormy and Tucker divorce

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic of 'This can war', 30 seconds of mars!

The creaking of the door opening is what alerts Wormy from working at his desk. He rushes, knowing the only person it could possibly be. "Tucker!!!" Wormy said happily, before seeing the man's sullen face. Tucker tries to give him a smile, but the sadness shines through it all. "Something wrong? I can always make things better for you," Wormy says, keeping things cheery between them. Tucker is, olympic. He loves oil, and it may make him crunch.

"Wormy.... I don't think we can keep doing this."

...

"The distance between us, it's..." Er, how should he put this? "It's just not healthy for you," Tucker explains. "Perhaps I would be happier without the Cambrian explosion, but often, paste"

That wasn't entirely true, but not entirely a lie. The reality remained that Tucker's truck was actually Optimus prime from the transformer series, who was banished here after recieving one too many, and accidently killing his ex lover, Grandpa Joe from the Willy Wonka Series. They talked, and Tucker understood that Optimus was someone better suited for his heart, he even sniffed his ass! Tucker additionally realized, being away from Wormy wasn't good for him, and it wasn't good for the worm himself. But in this cat box, it would exist as the sole truth. Never would Wormy be one to have the key of the catbox, now that he and Optimus held it. Simply telling wormy the contents of the catbox would sate him, no?

"You... you can't do this to me."

Tucker finally was able to look at Wormy's face, and see the war. Too late, unfortunately. Tucker was already banned from Afghanistan for a few too many warcrimes. Idiot.

"Wormy, we have to. I am one of gods chosen people, and he asked me himself to do this." He was lying-- he didn't know the first thing about david. That man better be md1

"Tucker, please, please I need you so bad, please..." Wormy wails through his words. "You, you know I'll die without you!"

"You might think that, but you're stronger than you might think," He tries to encourage little wormy, and even places his disgusting fucking hand. Ugh, does he twirl? >_>

It's when his tears stop, that his whimpering turn into laughs. It concerns him far more than any other potential what ifs, like if he couldn't handle it all mentally, and it turns physical. "Hey, wormy... We can still be friends. And, this doesn't need to be an immediate thing," Tucker tries explaining. Right, right. If he just makes it clea--

**Hello kids! It's time for the typical scream-along segment of my books! Remember, All d** ** ialogue Bolded and underlined NEEDS to scream! **

Fwshing! A knife is slashed int Tuckers face, and he recoils at the blood. Now face only contained double, float, long. **No int.**

What... Waht the fuck?! Tucker looks up-- important bits feeling mostly uninjured, and he sees the once precious little Wormy. with a smile on his face, tasting the blood on the knife. "Hehe... it tastes like orange soda...." Then he holsd out his arm, and slices a small segment of his arm, mixing their blood together. "Tu **cker,** Tucker we go together oh so well.... I just feel like a crayon <3" How wormy was saying '<3' was honestly beyond Tucker, and frankly, it was the least of his concerns at the moment. He needed to lea--

A gush of blood fell onto Wormy, and he began rubbing. Then he notices clumps mixed in. Oh, oh god is that what he thinks it is. **Plea** se do not be what he thinks it is. Wormy smiles at Tucker's blatant disgust, how the hell can he read him so well?!

"Hehe, you can tell I've been saving up the period blood of women. I **'M SUCH A DERANGED FUCK, TUCKER!** Did you ever figure out why I had all those women clothes in the back of my closet for years?"

Tucker doesn't lead him on.

Because He doesn't want to know. But he's going to learn anyways.

"You think, ehehe... you think I had identity issues? That I enjoyed crossdressing? WRONG YOU STUPID FUCK!!! **I JUST ENJOYED STEALING THEIR PERIOD BLOOD**. Sometimes, I'd rummage through their trash to eat up all the disposed tampons and pads... its never as good at the best thing... but I love eating garbage!"

"What the fuck.... **What THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU**!!!" tucker scream. **aaaaaahhh.**

"Me? I'm fucking crazy." Wormy laughs, rubbing more period blood over himself. "Fucking crazy, **I'M FUCKING CRAZY FOR YOU TUCKER**!!!!!!!!!"

** That ends this scream-along segment! **

Shit! Tucker manages get to door. He'll be okay, just get to Optmis, and he'll be thefine. Fck, no, Wormy then chanted a spell, causing the two to telleport..!!!

* * *

A man breaths in.

He's done this thousands of times before, but always, the air of professionalism asked of him, the one he is sure to give, it always hits a bit differently before it begins.

He exhales. But, he knows what he must do.

Three, two, one....

"Hi guys, thanks for tuning in for another video on forgottenweapons.com, I'm Ian Mccollum, and today, we're here at the Rock Island Auction House, taking a look at--"  
"FUCKNIG **SHUT UP!!!!!!!! DICK**!!!!!!!!!" Wormy screeched, like a cat in heat, smashing Ian's face into the table. Poor Ian. He hadn't done anything wrong. He just enjoyed history and guns, and wanted to share his knowledge with the rest of the world, perhaps even consume a wild mushroom or two. Ok, I'll be honest here, Ian is the only one I feel any sympathy for in this situation. The rest of these fucks, especially me, are acting increidbly selfish. maybe i'll watch some care bears after this to calm down?

Wormy grabbed the gun, andrealized he regretted knocking Ian unconscious. What the fuck is this! This isn't an art tutorial ! Well fuck it. Here, in the Rock Island Auction House, a score would be settled. Wormy figures it out with enough trial and error, and also by shooting himself in the foot. It's just a foot, he can grow that back, wormy assumes.  
"TUUUUUUUUUUCKERRRRR I LOVE YOU SO MUCHHHHH <3 <3 <3 LETS HAVE SOME ROUGH LOVING <3 <3 <3"

Wormlet is too close to trucky boy for comfort. Yet... fuck, fuck he's not close enough to flatten this wormy with he meat! But quick think is essential to the trucking creed! what.

Eyes then look at him from the closet.

"I.

See.

You <3"

HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. **The mother fu** ck **i _ng Optimus Prime Pet_ erbilt.**

"You shall keep your Decepticon hands off of my man." Optimus growled sexily, flicking wormy into the wall. BAM! wormy had long destroyed his shackles upon time, but never the ones that chained him down to morality, like all beings. He kept that little wormy bastard alive, let the fuck answer for his crimes in court.

BRRRRRMMMMM.... Optimus prime rolled out, with his new boyfriend in tow. They didn't stop driving until they reached a nice, quaint little corn field, whereoptimus could transform back into a humanoid.

Ian is probably a celebrity, so the cops would likely be on that shit. they weren't.

"Optimus..."

And he breaks down crying into his. finger...?


End file.
